Expect the Unexpected
by kyoshiya
Summary: It's Hijikata's birthday and he expected to have a normal day. Unexpected things happen for him though.


This is like another late birthday present for Hijikata Toshiro from me!

* * *

1. Kondo:

"Toshi! Toshi! You can take the day off today. You have worked hard enough." "Huh?...Kondo-san, what do you mean? It's ok, I can still keep working." Kondo ruffled up Hijikata's hair. "Kondo-san, please stop that..." Hijikata had an annoyed and embarrassed look at the same time on his face. Hijikata just wasn't used to being touched. "Toshi...you don't even know when your own birthday is?" Hijikata widened his eyes. He has been so busy and absorbed with his work for the Shinsengumi that he has even forgot his own birthday. "I'm sorry we can't celebrate your birthday with you, Toshi...we have been all really busy with work. However, think of this as a present from me." Hijikata smiled. "Kondo-san...don't worry. You don't need to do anything special for me. This is already an amazing present from you, Kondo-san."

* * *

2. Yamazaki:

Hijikata went back to his room after Kondo-san giving him the day off as a birthday present for him. Hijikata really respects Kondo and Hijikata felt honored that Kondo would even do something for him on his birthday. When Hijikata opened his sliding door in his room, he saw someone bowing down at him. "...Yamazaki, what are you doing? Don't you have work?" "...I skipped work just for this." Yamazaki lifted up his head with his eyes closed and his hand out holding a huge present box. "Happy Birthday Hijikata-san!" Hijikata didn't seem surprised. "...Yamazaki. I don't deserve this. Just keep it for yourself." Yamazaki slowly opened his eyes. He stood up and angrily handed Hijikata his present by forcing out Hijikata's hands to hold the huge present box. "HIJIKATA-SAN! What I hate about you is...you don't know how to feel loved! You don't feel like you're special when someone loves you! That someone actually cares about you! That someone is actually glad you exist! ...That someone is me!" The cigarette Hijikata was smoking dropped down to the floor. Hijikata stood there speechless while being surprised. "Hijikata-san...today is your birthday. The day you were born. The reason how you actually came to life. I'm thankful for your birthday because your birthday because your birthday is how your existence was made. I'm grateful for having you in my life, Hijikata-san." Yamazaki bowed down. "Please accept my present. If you don't want to accept it...then that is fine." "Stand up, Yamazaki." Yamazaki was shocked. ...Hijikata-san?" "Hijikata smiled at him. "Yamazaki, you idiot. What is with this huge present box?" Yamazaki smiled back. "It's huge because it contains my all love for you. It's how big my love for you is! My love for you is way bigger than that...actually my love for you is endless. But haha, that's all I can give you for now."

* * *

3. Sougo:

Hijikata was in his room taking a nap. He was wearing a yukata because sleeping in his uniform really was uncomfortable for him. He then heard his sliding room door open. "Hijikata-san." By that voice, Hijikata immediately knew who it was. Hijikata got awoken from his nap, but his eyes were still closed. "What is it, Sougo?" Sougo then threw a huge plate of mayonnaise on Hijikata's face. Sougo smiled. "Happy Birthday Hijikata-san." Sougo walked out of Hijikata's room.

* * *

4. Kagura:

Hijikata really needed to smoke. His previous pack of cigarettes has run out. He also needed to smoke really badly to release out all his anger from being pissed off at what Sougo did to him with the mayonnaise incident previously back when he was taking a nap in his room. Smoking was like a way for Hijikata to just feel at ease. He cannot go a day without smoking, that was just impossible. He would rather die than not being able to smoke. "Tch, that stupid Sougo." Hijikata was heading his way to the usual convenience store he goes to where he buys his usual cigarettes. After he arrived at the convenience store, he entered immediately and made his way to get his usual cigarettes then walked to the cashier to just pay since he just really wanted to get all this paying shit over with already. When he was heading towards, the cashier, he dropped his pack of cigarettes down. "...China? What the hell are you doing here?" "Oh! Mayora! What a coincidence!" "Coincidence, my ass! You are here on purpose because you want to piss me off, don't you?!" "We got a request for a job. The owner is away on a vacation trip, I'm temporarily working here, I guess." Hijikata sighed and bent down to pick up his cigarettes. He threw them on the counter table. "Whatever, hurry up. I only want these pack of cigarettes." "Mayora...isn't today your birthday?" As Hijikata was reaching out to give Kagura his money, his hands froze. "...How did you know?" "Gin-chan kept saying it all over at our place while smiling." "What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he know my birthday? That weird bastard." Kagura threw Hijikata a bottle of mayonnaise. "Think of this a present from me, Mayora! The cigarettes are free too!" Kagura grinned.

* * *

5. Shinpachi:

As Hijikata walked out of the convenience store, he made his way back to Shinsengumi Headquarters. When he was on his way back, he saw someone familiar in the distance. Hijikata thought he was probably imagining things but as he walked even closer, he knew it was no longer his imagination. Shinpachi was waiting at the entrance at Shinsengumi Headquarters. When Hijikata finally arrived at the entrance, Shinpachi immediately ran to him and bowed. "Hello Hijikata-san!" "...What are you doing here?" Shinpachi lifted his head up and smiled. "I came to say Happy Birthday!" Hijikata sighed. "...You too?" Shinpachi took out three tickets to an Otsuu concert. "U-Uh...if you want...y-you can go to the concert with Kondo-san and Okita-sa-" "It's ok, we don't need those. Keep them for yourself." Hijikata sighed. "Thanks for coming here of the thought of my birthday, but I have had enough bizarre type of birthday greetings. I'm tired. Go home." "Hijikata-san! I hope you have an amazing birthday! A surprise is waiting for you!" Hijikata blinked. "Huh...a surprise?" Shinpachi smiled and waved goodbye to Hijikata. "Bye Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi walked away.

* * *

6. Otae:

Otae hands Hijikata a box. Hijikata opens it and sees something that looks like deadly dead matter. It didn't even look edible. "...What is this?" Otae smiled and happily answered him. "Fried eggs with fried rice." Hijikata's face turned blue. He really wanted to puke. He saw Kyuubei, who was standing beside Otae, giving him the look like she was about to kill Hijikata right on this spot if Hijikata didn't accept it. Hijikata took the dark matter into his hands. Hijikata sweated nervously. "Ah...Thank you."

* * *

8. Gintoki:

When Hijikata entered his room, he saw once more a familiar figure. Hijikata had a angry expression on his face. "...What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here? Get the hell out." Gintoki chuckled and looked up. "Ah...angry as always." "Go away, I'm tired. I don't have time to waste with you." Suddenly something attracted Hijikata's attention. His eyes widened. He saw a cake toppled with strawberries and two strawberry parfaits with two spoons on a table. "Happy Birthday Hijikata-kunnn!" Gintoki was singing happy birthday loudly. "Oi, is this YOUR birthday? That looks disgusting, get that crap out of my sight." Gintoki pulled Hijikata down for him to sit on the other side of the table and Gintoki himself will sit on the other side. Hijikata sighed. Gintoki began getting his spoon to eat his own parfait. "Oi oi, you should be grateful I'm even doing this for you. Now eat." "...How did you know my birthday?" Gintoki looked up while eating his parfait. "Gorilla told me when I asked him." Hijikata did facepalm to his own face. "Kondo-san...why did you have to tell this stupid bastard?..." Gintoki sighed. "You're never going to eat this aren't you?" Gintoki then took out a bottle of mayonnaise, opened it, and squirted some of the mayonnaise which he thought was disgusting and squirted it on the cake and Hijikata's parfait. "Are you satisfied now, you stupid mayonnaise freak?" "...I'm not going to eat it. Even if there is mayonnaise on it, it was your originally your food." "...Oh, really?" Gintoki slowly picked up the cake and..._**SPLAT! **_Gintoki threw the cake on Hijikata's face. Gintoki was dying of laughter. Hijikata's anger was rising up. He wiped off the cake on his face. "YOU BASTARD!" Hijikata charged at Gintoki with his sword but Gintoki stopped it by holding on the sword blade. Blood was dripping out of Gintoki's hand. Hijikata didn't understand why Gintoki would let himself get cut by his sword. Hijikata was shocked. "Hijikata-kun...happy birthday." Gintoki smiled. "...Tch..." Hijikata dropped his sword on the floor. "Just get out. I can't deal with your stupidity anymore." Gintoki headed towards out of Hijikata's room but then stopped. "Hijikata-kun...just remember...you can...always come to me? When you need...help and other reasons...Ah what the hell am I saying." Gintoki walked away. Hijikata then walked to the table, sat down, and got his spoon to begin eating Gintoki's chocolate parfait. "It'd be a waste to waste all this food..." Hijikata began eating it.


End file.
